Your Help Just Hurts
by thoughtjester
Summary: Spoilers for 4x12 Naked. Continues on after Love Song, when Rachel takes Quinn and Santana to dinner and things get... interesting. (Yes, by "interesting" I mean "smutty") ;) And just a little bit of angst. One shot.


"Did you really mean what you said?"

Santana looks up from her pasta and rolls her eyes at Quinn.

"God, for the millionth time, yes! I'm sorry for slapping you across the face. _Very, very_hard," Santana groans in exasperation before taking a large mouthful of food. "Even though you slapped me first," she adds in a low mumble.

"Which I apologized for the same day!"

"As you should have. You. Slapped. Me. First. I told you, it was my prerogative to withhold my apology for longer on account of it being a retaliation slap."

Santana cocks her head quickly to one side; a signature move that pronounces the matter resolved.

"Fine, whatever," Quinn concedes, "I wasn't talking about that, anyway."

"Oh?" Santana raises her eyebrows curiously.

Quinn twirls her spaghetti around on her fork a few times before explaining herself, "Did you mean what you said when you were talking about not being in a hurry to go back to Kentucky?"

"Well, yeah…" Santana states with a hint of incredulity, "I mean, it's Kentucky. Do I really need to explain why I'd want to leave?"

Quinn shakes her head with a smile and kinder eyes than Santana has seen from her in a long time.

"No," she replies, though Santana's question was mostly rhetorical, "I always assumed you would. In fact, I didn't think it would take you this long. What surprises me is that you'd come _here_... why not go back to Lima?" she pauses, making sure to be careful, "To Brittany?"

Santana's shoulders slump a little. It's not like she doesn't think about it everyday. About just giving up on college and her dreams and running home to be with Brittany. Sometimes she gets so close to convincing herself that that is all she needs. Just her and Brittany, together. Forever. But, what kind of life could she give Brittany without an education. Or, at least, without some kind of a plan. She needs to sort her shit out.

"I miss Britt more than I can even attempt to explain," she says with a heavy sigh, "But, we're just on separate paths at the moment."

Quinn nods slowly, satisfied with Santana's response, "Fair enough."

They return their attention to their meals.

Rachel clears her throat.

Quinn and Santana both look over at the brunette, whose focus is set firmly on the plate in front of her. Santana had almost forgotten she was there; she had been quiet for the whole conversation.

"What?" Santana asks.

"Huh?" Rachel says, looking up. "Oh, um… nothing."

"Bullshit, Berry," Santana challenges, "I've been listening to that shit for years. I can tell the difference between when you're phlegmy, when you want attention and when you have something to say. Spill it."

"No really, it's nothing," Rachel mumbles, focusing back on her food.

"Fine," Santana concedes, raising a questioning eyebrow at Quinn who just shrugs her shoulders.

The three girls eat in silence for a few moments.

"You have to go back to Lima!" Rachel blurts out suddenly, her whole body dropping as though she'd been holding it at attention all day.

Santana's brow creases and she looks at Rachel with a mix of annoyance and confusion. It's an expression she used to direct at the brunette often. Then, as if both slowly and all of a sudden, a lump forms in her throat and a strange sense of foreboding overcomes her.

"Why? What's going on, Rachel? What aren't you telling me?"

Santana's manner isn't aggressive, but Rachel looks scared.

"I…" she starts, "I'm so sorry, Santana."

Santana shakes her head. She has no idea what Rachel is apologizing for but from the look in Rachel eyes she is starting to realize that, whatever it is, it's going to piss her off.

"Rachel?" Quinn prompts, as clueless and as eager as Santana to understand what is going on.

Rachel switches her attention back and forth between the two girls, taking a few moments to gather up some courage. She looks at Santana and takes in a deep breath.

"It's about Brittany."

* * *

Quinn bangs on the door, again.

"Santana, please come out of the bathroom."

There is no response. Santana had locked herself in the bathroom as soon as they returned from the restaurant over an hour ago, her silence only broken by the occasional loud sob. Quinn looks at Rachel, whose own eyes are starting to get watery.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Rachel admits, shaking her head.

"No," Quinn tells her, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently, "You were right to tell her."

"But, she's _so_upset."

"If it was…" Quinn pauses, she doesn't want to mention _him_, "I mean, you'd want to know, wouldn't you?"

"I guess," Rachel agrees, half-heartedly.

They stand in silence for a moment before Quinn gives knocking another try. She's about to call out to Santana again when the door flies open.

"It's all yours," Santana breathes as she sweeps past the girls and into the center of the loft.

Quinn's eyebrows pinch together, "We don't need to use the bathroom, Santana. We wanted you to come out to see if you were… I mean... are you okay?"

Santana spins quickly on her heels, "What do you think?! Of course I'm not fucking okay! Trouty Mouth?! She's dating goddamn Trouty Mouth!? I just recorded a video for Blaine praising that fucking snake!"

Santana's anger flares in her eyes and then dies, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She turns away from the girls and walks to the couch, dropping onto it, defeated.

Quinn and Rachel follow and sit, flanking her on either side. Rachel reaches out and tucks a stray piece of hair behind Santana's ear and Quinn takes in a deep breath.

"I think I know how to make you feel better," the blonde tells Santana, fidgeting anxiously with the hem of her dress.

Santana skeptically raises an eyebrow.

"Remember the last time we were in New York?" Quinn continues, Santana nodding in response, "You, me and Brittany were sitting just like this. I was upset and you offered a suggestion to cheer me up…"

"I remember that," Santana nods, staring at her lap, "but I really don't think a haircut is going to help."

Quinn knows she's about to cross a line. At dinner she had flirted with the idea and the more wine she drank the more she started to flirt with Santana. She'd never be bold enough to initiate something with Rachel, but having Santana as a _bridge_, so to speak, had made her feel like perhaps playing out this long held fantasy might actually be possible. She's not sure whether Santana even picked up on the flirting at dinner, but now she decides to just be completely blatant. She kind of hates herself for using the Brittany/Sam thing as a catalyst, but she also really believes that it might actually help.

"No… no, I'm not talking about that," she replies, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Do you remember what I _thought _you were suggesting?"

There it is. Santana's head snaps up instantly. She remembers. Quinn nods, recognizing the question in her eyes.

"Look, yes… I know it might seem a little inappropriate, but you're really hurting. Maybe you just need to feel something else, just for tonight."

She puts her hand on Santana's knee, the Latina still staring at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. She's nowhere near convinced that this is even remotely a good idea.

"And that's what college is all about, right?" Quinn continues, "Experimenting."

It's a confusing statement for Santana. Sex with another woman would in no way be an experiment for her and Quinn is well aware of that.

"You're drunk," Santana decides, her tone light but dismissive.

"I'm not," Quinn retaliates, "I'm just feeling a little bit more adventurous these days. And, to be honest, I have no idea how else to help you."

The blonde wiggles her eyebrows up and down and Santana can't help but laugh. Nor can she deny that the idea is kinda tempting. Sexually frustrated doesn't even begin to describe the state Santana has been in recently and she's just about at the end of her rope. Even though she had told Brittany that it was okay for either of them to see other people, she hasn't been able to bring herself to be with anyone new. But this, she considers for a moment, would be different. Right?

"You're fucking crazy, Fabray."

Her tone is light, almost flirtatious. It doesn't match her words at all.

"But, you're thinking about it, right? I mean, it doesn't seem like a _bad _idea, does it?"

"No," Santana agrees, "it seems like the _worst _idea."

They both laugh and Quinn's eyes drop to Santana's full, red lips. Santana feels a pull deep in her belly.

"Will someone please fill me in on what you're talking about?" Rachel pipes up on Santana's other side, alerting Santana to her forgotten presence for the second time this evening.

She feels Quinn squeeze her leg. The blonde's eyes plead with her and suddenly the whole thing starts to make a little more sense.

"All of us?" she whispers to Quinn.

Quinn nods.

"I knew it," Santana smirks, "I fucking knew it."

"Shut up," Quinn blushes.

"We're going to need some more wine," Santana tells her.

"Guys!" Rachel whines, confused.

Santana smirks again at Quinn before adopting her best no-arguments expression, serious and sultry, and turning to face Rachel.

"Threesome, Berry," Santana states, making a split second decision and pushing all her feelings, every single one of them, into the dark, hidden corner of her soul that she hasn't needed to use in a long time, "… you in?"

* * *

It takes a while. And, as anticipated, quite a bit of wine. But, they finally get Rachel on board. They had plied her with alcohol and told her that they felt bad for convincing her to give up an experience that would have been liberating and empowering, that they were offering... _an alternative._

Now, Rachel stands in front of Santana with her fingers curled around the bottom of her own shirt. Earlier today she had been on the same verge, her trembling hands trying desperately to take the next step and reveal herself to an entire film crew. Only then, it was a room full of strangers and it was terrifying. Here, in front of old friends, she feels oddly at ease.

"Some time tonight, Berry," Santana teases, "Some of us have planes to catch."

"I still don't get why I have to go first," Rachel moans to her fully clothed friends.

"It won't be as _liberating _if we make this moment easy for you," Quinn purrs from across the room where she is perched on the edge of the sofa, watching.

Santana just nods and motions with her hand for Rachel to start lifting. With a very large, deep breath in, Rachel fists the fabric of her shirt as tightly as she can and lifts it up and over her head. Without looking at Santana, who is only a few feet away from her, she reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, removing it swiftly and letting it fall to the floor. She stares at it, unbelieving and slightly uncomfortable, but makes no move to cover herself up.

"Holy crap," Santana lets out before she can help herself.

Rachel looks up, expecting Santana to make a derisive comment. But, she doesn't.

"Damn, Berry," the latina offers, "I was wrong to stop you doing that topless scene… those are amazing."

Rachel blushes.

"Keep going," Santana tells her, "take everything else off."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

As the blush begins to disappear from her cheeks, Rachel starts to feel a little more like herself. A little… bolder. She takes a step towards Santana.

"I thought this was as nude as anyone was ever going to want to see me?" she challenges.

Santana's authoritative expression falters only a little. But, enough. Rachel takes another step towards her.

"You're eating your words a lot tonight, Santana."

Santana gathers her composure almost instantly.

"Well, there's something else I'd rather be eating… So take your fucking clothes off."

The girls stare at each other, both sets of eyes wide with surprise.

Santana is not surprised by the dirty talk. Being with Brittany has made her somewhat accustomed to it. More than that, she has developed a desire for it… and a skill for it. It's the fact that she is talking dirty to _Rachel Berry _that has her momentarily frozen with shock.

"Why don't you allow me," comes Quinn's voice, as she steps into the very small space between Rachel and Santana, allowing them both a quick reprieve from the intensity of the situation.

Quinn reaches forward and takes hold of the top of Rachel's skirt. She runs each of her index fingers around the full waistband, slowly and deliberately, delighting in the contrasting feel of the skirt's rough fabric and Rachel's soft, warm skin. The brunette lets out what can only be described as a whimper and Quinn smiles wickedly.

"Hi there," she whispers.

Rachel opens her mouth to reply, but no sound comes out. She swallows hard. Taking in a deep breath to steady herself, she licks her lips and wills herself to maintain eye contact with the blonde holding onto her skirt.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Rachel?" Quinn teases, quietly.

Rachel freezes for a few moments, and then nods emphatically.

Quinn smiles and licks her own lips, bending forward to ghost them over Rachel's. She pulls away almost as soon as she's made contact, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Rachel can't help but whimper again. Her need is growing surprisingly and excruciatingly insistent.

"Mmmm," Quinn hums, "First things first."

And with that, she tugs hard on Rachel's skirt and it falls helplessly to the floor. She leans in again before Rachel can react and kisses her hard. Her hands, now free of the skirt, grip firmly at Rachel's sides, the bare skin under her fingers stoking an already burning desire within her.

She moans into Rachel's mouth, almost a grunt, and lifts her hands to take fistfuls of Rachel's hair. She pushes her tongue past Rachel's lips and presses their bodies together with excited force. Rachel lets out another whimper as Quinn breaks their kiss.

"Santana?" Quinn breathes, extending her arm out behind her without moving an inch away from Rachel.

Santana reaches forward and takes Quinn's hand, a bolt of electricity shooting between them. Quinn turns to meet Santana's eyes. A look passes between them that Santana can't quite place. It causes her a moment's pause, her heart clenching in a subtly familiar way. She looks away from Quinn and finds Rachel's eyes on her, wide with excitement, desire and nerves.

"Just relax, Rachel," Santana says softly, her tone uncharacteristically reassuring, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Rachel smiles, her body following Santana's instruction and relaxing slightly. Her pulse remains defiantly erratic.

"Well, actually, I might…" Santana continues with a grin, "but, not in a _bad _way."

The waver in Rachel's smile is practically imperceptible as she swallows hard and licks her lips.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Rachel?"

Santana doesn't wait for an answer before stepping forward so that she is pressed up firmly against Quinn's back. Quinn still has one arm wrapped tightly around Rachel's waist so all Santana has to do is lean over Quinn's shoulder to reach her. She does just that, cupping Rachel's face with her right hand and pulling her into a kiss. Quinn tenses instantly, causing her to pull Rachel even closer and squeeze Santana's other hand tightly. Santana breaks the kiss and moves to step away but Quinn won't let go of her hand. Instead, she steps away from Rachel. Hurt flashes in Rachel's eyes as she considers that this whole scenario may be an exercise in humiliation, reminiscent of so many times during her high school years that someone else was chosen over her. She prepares herself to watch as Quinn chooses to pay more attention to Santana. She drops her head, accepting that of course Quinn would want Santana more and, in an instant, the New Rachel is gone.

She steels herself and looks up at Quinn, expecting to find her turned away. But, their eyes meet and a mischievous smile creeps onto Quinn's face. Her free hand wanders up to her waist where it finds the buckle of her small yellow belt. She begins to undo it, her eyes never leaving Rachel's.

"I'm going to need some help with the dress, Rach," she whispers.

Rachel surprises herself when she doesn't hesitate for even a moment, taking one quick stride to put herself in a _helpful_ position. She reaches forward and takes hold of Quinn's dress, just below her waist. _New Rachel is still in the house_, she thinks to herself. She is about to lift when she realizes Quinn is still holding onto Santana's hand behind her. Quinn notices the predicament and leans forward to kiss Rachel gently.

"Hold on," she whispers, before spinning around to face Santana.

She tightens her grip on Santana's hand and pulls hard, causing Santana to stumble into her. Quinn grabs onto the back of Santana's neck with her free hand and pulls her in forcefully, bringing their lips together hard. Santana's whimper of surprise incites Quinn to intensify the kiss, biting down slightly on the latina's bottom lip. Santana feels it everywhere. She let's out another sound; this one hoarse but loud.

Quinn pulls away and allows Santana to catch her breath. The blonde's eyes are soft and warm, contradicting the lasciviousness of her actions. It takes Santana by surprise, that familiar feeling clenching her heart again. She finds herself involuntarily shaking her head, like she needs a moment. It's subtle but Quinn catches it and nods.

"Do you want to just watch for a minute?" she purrs into Santana's ear.

"Mmmm," Santana nods.

Quinn winks at her, drops her hand and turns back to Rachel eagerly.

"Where were we?" she grins.

Rachel wastes no time in removing Quinn's dress, devouring the sight of her in her matching red lace underwear. Her breath catches as Quinn slowly, agonizingly, reaches back and unhooks her bra. Letting it fall to the floor, she steps towards Rachel so that they are once again only a foot apart. Rachel's eyes find Quinn's bare breasts and she swallows thickly.

"You can touch me, Rachel," Quinn tells her, "It's okay."

Rachel nods a couple of times. She reaches out with both hands and places them gently on Quinn's sides, just below her ribs. Her skin is warm and impossibly soft, like velvet under Rachel's fingers.

The feel of her touch is too much for Quinn and she brings their mouths together, running her tongue over Rachel's receptive lips. Rachel takes a few moments to settle into the kiss before slowly inching her hands upwards, eventually finding Quinn's breasts. Both girls gasp at the sensation, but neither dares break from the kiss. Rachel searches around with her thumbs, finding Quinn's hardened nipples. A pulse begins to beat between Quinn's legs and her whole body trembles. She moans into Rachel's mouth and the brunette responds by rolling her hips into Quinn, her hands still lavishing attention on the blonde's breasts.

Santana's mouth hangs slightly open as she watches from across the room. She leans against the back of the sofa, her fingernails digging tensely into its fabric. She shifts uncomfortably and her short, tight dress rides up even higher. She looks down at her exposed thighs, her underwear nearly visible, and she can feel her arousal beginning to pool between her legs. She rocks back on the couch in an attempt to ease some of the tension but she's not in a position to hit the right spot. Quinn and Rachel begin to moan louder as their fervent kisses become erratic and they grope desperately at each other's bodies. One of Quinn's hands has disappeared down the back of Rachel's underwear. Rachel tears her mouth away from Quinn's and dips her head down to wrap her wet lips around one of Quinn's nipples. Quinn lets out a cry and grinds into Rachel, pulling her as close as she can with the hand that's gripping her ass.

"Fuck."

Santana isn't sure who says it. It may have been all three of them. Unable to stand it any longer, she pulls her dress up a little further and shoves her hand beneath her underwear, instantly coating her fingers.

"Jesus, Lopez," she whispers to herself.

She throws her head back, already feeling a small amount of relief at the initial contact. Running her fingers through the wetness, she readies herself and begins to rub firmly on her clit. She builds a steady rhythm as she touches herself and watches her friends. It feels good, but it's not enough. Quinn seems to agree.

"Come over here, Santana," she says into Rachel's lips, her voice low and laced with desire.

Quinn looks over to Santana and Santana stills her hand, only slightly embarrassed. Quinn doesn't take her eyes off Santana as she takes her hand from Rachel's behind and moves it around to the front. Rachel cries out as Quinn enters her with two fingers, the blonde biting down on her own lip and raising an eyebrow at Santana. Santana moves to stand.

"Take your dress off first," Quinn tells her.

Santana has always had an issue with taking orders from Quinn, but she's more than happy to oblige right now. She whips off her dress in a split second, followed by _all _her underwear, and strides confidently over to Quinn and Rachel. They both watch her approach, Quinn still thrusting against Rachel, her fingers curling inside her. Quinn smiles seductively at Santana, while Rachel can't help but stare at the latina's perfect breasts as she teeters precariously on the edge of orgasm. She tears her eyes away from Santana and buries her head in Quinn's shoulder as the blonde pushes harder. A strangled cry escapes from her and Quinn shoots Santana a cocky grin. Santana shakes her head, _not yet._

So Quinn brings her ministrations slowly to a stop, denying Rachel ultimate release. She removes her hand from Rachel's underwear and raises it up to her lips. Santana's breath hitches and the blonde smirks. She extends a finger and offers it to Santana. The latina's jaw goes slack. It takes her a moment but finally she leans forward and takes Quinn's finger in her mouth, running her tongue across it, tasting Rachel and buckling slightly at the knees.

"Damn."

That may have been Quinn. Possibly Rachel. Santana is almost certain she didn't say it, she doesn't think she can form words. Wrapping her fingers around Quinn's wrist and pulling her hand away, she reaches down to grip Rachel's as well. She turns around and leads them both to Rachel's bedroom.

"Lie down," Santana commands Rachel, backing her up to the foot of the bed.

Rachel sits and starts to scoot backwards but Santana stops her by grabbing onto her ankles.

"Hold on," she says, leaning over her and taking hold of Rachel's underwear.

The sensation that pulses between Rachel's legs when Santana's fingers graze her skin causes her to moan and cant her hips upwards. Santana smirks as she draws the girl's underwear down her legs and winks as she removes them completely.

"Okay," she says softly, nodding her head towards the top of the bed, "keep going."

Rachel crawls backwards the rest of the way and comes to stop with her arms by her sides and her knees bent and slightly apart. Santana takes in the sight and presses her lips together, letting out a soft hum. She looks back towards Quinn who stands with her back against the wall, her expression an oddly fitting mix of arousal and contentment. Santana thinks she nods, but she can't be sure.

Turning back to the bed, Santana climbs on and holds herself up, hovering her body inches above the small brunette. She lowers her head slowly and Rachel licks her lips in anticipation. But, the kiss she is expecting doesn't come. Instead, Santana presses her face into Rachel's neck and bites down hard, Rachel's hands shooting up to Santana's sides in exquisite surprise, her fingernails clawing into the latina's skin. Santana positions one of her legs between Rachel's and lowers her whole body, pressing her thigh into Rachel's center. Both girls groan loudly, Rachel thrusting involuntarily upwards, Santana's heart kicking up a gear at the wet heat on her leg. Her head swims, the taste of Rachel still lingering on her lips. She smoothes her tongue over the bruise that is already showing on Rachel's neck before lifting herself up and crawling back down the length of Rachel's body.

She grabs onto Rachel's calves and pushes her legs further apart, settling herself in between them. Bringing her face overwhelming close, she loops her arms around Rachel's thighs and steadies herself.

"You ready for this, Berry?" she teases, drawing it out just that little bit longer.

She has always delighted in teasing Rachel, but this is a whole new kind of pleasure. Drawing it out like this is almost too much for _her _to bear, let alone Rachel.

"Fuck, Santana…" Rachel manages to growl, "please… fuck… please…"

"That's the plan," Santana laughs wickedly, "I'd hold onto something if I were you."

And with that, Santana buries her face between Rachel's legs, the girl's arousal coating her mouth in an instant. Rachel's fingers claw into Santana's hair, causing the latina to grunt and press harder into Rachel involuntarily. Her senses fill with Rachel's scent, her taste, her heat.

It doesn't take long before Rachel is back on the edge. She pushes insistently at the back of Santana's head, needing to feel her deep inside. Santana digs her nails into Rachel's thighs forcing Rachel to loosen her grip. Santana takes advantage and pulls away. Rachel grunts in disapproval.

"Oh, stop your complaining, Berry," Santana commands, sliding herself up against the brunette, "I know what you need and I can't get inside you like that." She runs her tongue along Rachel's jaw line and up towards her ear, "Do you have any _toys_?"

"Top… drawer…" Rachel breathes as Santana presses her thigh into her, again.

Santana continues to grind down onto Rachel as she reaches over to the bedside table. She fumbles around blindly, as she concentrates on Rachel's lips, her fingers finally finding the top drawer. It's wide open. She lifts herself up a little to have a look, hovering above Rachel on all fours.

"Looking for this?"

She hears Quinn's voice only a moment before she feels the blonde press up against her from behind. There's no time to prepare before Quinn plunges a dildo inside her, right down to the hilt.

"FUCK!" she cries out, the sensation excruciating and perfect.

Before she has time to even breathe, Quinn withdraws quickly and then enters her again. The force causes Santana to thrust hard into Rachel, both of them screaming out this time.

"Fingers…" Rachel growls at Santana, "use your goddamn fingers!"

"Give me a sec," Santana breathes helplessly, trying desperately not to lose complete control, "I wasn't ready for that."

"The fuck you weren't," Quinn sneers from behind her, "You're fucking saturated."

Quinn thrusts in and out, gripping onto Santana by her sides. Every thrust pushes Santana harder into Rachel, who is ready to burst.

"Santana!" Rachel pleads.

Santana grunts in compliance and finally enters Rachel with two fingers, adding a third almost immediately.

They find a rhythm easily, the ferocity of their thrusts growing quickly as each girl gives herself over with total abandon. Not one of them pauses for a moment to think about what is happening, they just feel each other, worship each other, destroy each other.

Although it seems as though Rachel has been on the verge of orgasm since this whole thing started, it is Santana who comes undone first. With Quinn pumping into her from behind and Rachel using her hands to pay respect to every other inch of her body, it finally becomes too much for her. Too much for a body that has been in a state of wanting for so long. With one final, hard thrust, her orgasm hits and she reaches back to hold onto Quinn, her nails clawing into the blonde's thigh that is pressed firmly against the back of her own. Riding out the multiple waves that ripple through her, she registers somewhere in the back of her mind that the skin on Quinn's leg is hot and wet. That all three of them, in fact, are covered in sweat; their hair damply sticking to their necks and foreheads. She licks her own lips slowly, tasting the salt on her skin. She smiles contentedly as Quinn slows her motions to a complete stop and withdraws the dildo, caressing her gently with her fingers. Santana hums as she pushes back into Quinn and digs her fingernails a little harder into her thigh. A thank you. After a moment she realizes that the hand that is not clawing at Quinn is still three fingers deep inside Rachel.

Rachel lies mostly still beneath Santana, her eyes glazed over and unfocused. Her chest rises and falls dramatically, her breath is ragged and desperate. It's clear that she is also very close. Santana shifts slightly, preparing to finish her off, but Quinn stops her, curling her fingers around Santana's wrist and pulling her hand away from Rachel. Rachel whimpers softly but makes no other protest. Santana turns slightly to look at Quinn and the blonde shakes her head, _not yet._

Santana smiles with a glint of mischief in her eyes, but Quinn doesn't smile back. She reaches up and places her hands gently on either side of Santana's face, pulling her into a deep but gentle kiss. It's passionate in a completely new way and it catches Santana by surprise. She melts into it slightly, her arms limp by her sides, unable to move. When Quinn finally pulls away she meets Santana's eyes, returning her smile without any hint of mischief. The warmth and softness that Santana saw earlier are still there and, this time, she recognizes what it was that felt so familiar before. There is something in the way that Quinn looks at her that reminds her of Brittany.

Nothing will ever actually compare to the way Brittany looks at her, to the way she _feels_ when Brittany's eyes meet hers. But, in this moment, Santana sees a similar look of familiarity in Quinn's eyes, a look that says _I know you_. It disarms Santana completely and she shivers, the feeling of nakedness that overcomes her having nothing to do with the fact that she is not wearing a single piece of clothing. Quinn reaches her thumb out to catch a tear that Santana hadn't even realized was rolling down her cheek. Quinn smiles again, _I know you, I love you_.

Santana nods silently and places a hand on top of Quinn's, where it rests on her cheek. She squeezes gently before letting it go and wriggling out from between Quinn and Rachel. Quinn holds her gaze for a moment then turns back to Rachel, who opens her legs a little wider, allowing Quinn to lay herself down between them. Their moans follow Santana as she walks out of the room.

Thankfully, Kurt had called earlier in the evening to tell the girls he was working late and would be crashing at his boss' apartment in Manhattan. She finds her way into his room and drops onto the bed, curling into ball, physically spent and, quite suddenly (though not surprisingly), emotionally exhausted. The girls in the next room cry out each other's names well into the night, but Santana doesn't notice. She is somewhere else far, far away. Her mind, her heart, her soul... her everything. They fall asleep curled up next to a beautiful blonde, hundreds of miles away.

* * *

Santana wakes up tired and allows the memory of the night to wash over her. She feels a pang. It's not regret, but it stabs at her again and again until she's completely awake. A cool breeze from the open window pushes gently against her face and she feels the still wet tears on her cheeks, having cried herself to sleep not too long ago. She sighs, sitting up and stretching her arms into the air. Shuffling out of Kurt's room and over to Rachel's she makes sure to be quiet as she takes a peek inside.

Her hearts catches at the sight in front of her. Quinn and Rachel are both sleeping heavily, the blonde curled around the brunette in a tight spoon. Her arm is draped over Rachel's side, their hands clasped together, fingers entwined, held firmly against Rachel's heart. They share one pillow, Quinn's forehead resting gently against Rachel's hair. Both their faces wear the hint of a smile. They look so peaceful, so serene, that Santana can't help but chuckle a little. Considering some of the things she witnessed, and heard, from both girls last night, seeing them like this is slightly surprising. But, also not. In a way, it feels absolutely perfect.

She feels another pang. Actually, it's the _same _pang. It hurts, in a good way. She knows what she needs to do.

Quickly throwing her things together, Santana considers leaving the girls a thank you note. But, "thank you" seems a little... well... just not quite right. She looks at her watch and doesn't give it another moment's thought, she has needs to leave now. She scribbles three words on the paper in front of her and heads for the door. She throws once glance back towards the bedroom, where Quinn and Rachel sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, and then she's gone. When they eventually emerge, the girls will find no trace of Santana accept for a freshly brewed pot of coffee and a small note on the kitchen table that reads _Gone to Lima._

* * *

__**A/N: Just a quick thank you, as always, to my ever so helpful "unofficial beta", World of Tilt :)**

Took the time set aside for MTM to write this, so thanks for your patience if you're reading that one!

**Title comes from "Love Song" ;)**


End file.
